bade with scissors
by badeloverxxx143
Summary: what happens when beck and jade have scissors
1. Chapter 1

bade with scissors

"beck i have scissors and an idea"

"for what babe"

"do you want to know"

"i want to shove them up you" jade said. "why" beck said frightened

"because it's a new way to have tacos. spicy tacos" jade said swinging the scissors' do i continue

"how spicy are the tacos" beck said moving closer to her "very spicy" jade said and winked

"so can i shove them up you. please beck" jade begged even though she never begged beck before. it turned him on

"sigh ok" beck said and he bent over

wait i have one more piece: "ok i've got the lube" jade says coming out of the bathroom "are you ready"

"no" beck says clearly worried "but do it anyway"

"tell me you love me" jade says as she opens the lube

he smiles at her "I love you. If letting you do this isn't enough proof of my love idk what is"

"okay" jade smiles "now take off your pants"

hesitantly takes his pants off and bends over "Be gentle, okay"

"only because i love you" jade says getting some lube

he *shuts his eyes tight and prepares for the worst*

"you ready" jade asks with the lube near his ass

"no" he says at the same time she shoves them up his ass being not as gentle as she said to be

"this may hurt a bit" jade says as she works wonders with the scissors

beck gasps as she opens them up "oh god are you trying to tear my ass apart?"

"don't be such a baby beck" jade snaps and she opens them and closes them

he leans on the floor widening his ass letting out moans of pain mixtured pleasure "it's starting to feel good now"

"i told you you'd like it" jade says as she continues to move the scissors inside him

after a while he moves away and takes the scissors from her. "My turn now"

"beck i don't think we should -" jade says as the scissors go inside her

beck pupils the scissors in and out of her feeling himself getting more excited as jade whimpers in pleasure

"beckkkkkk" jade screams

Doesn't stop until jade finishes her orgasm and he leans in and kisses her "I love you, babe"

"i love you too" jade says. "these are my new favorite scissors."

**fi**


	2. aftermath of bade with scissors

aftermath of bade with scissors

"jade we have a problem" beck called from the bathroom

"What?!" She snapped clearly being annoyed with being awoken from her sleep

"look at what i did" he says pointing to the toilet bowl impatiently which looks like red kool aid

Jade goes over to the toilet and looks down at it with big eyes "Ph god Beck are you a girl"

"no jade i Didn't get my period" he whines and jade wants to snap at him "its the scissors fault!"

She looks at him for a second... "Can i taste it"

"you want to taste my poop blood"

"Well not anymore you made it sound gross!" Jade crosses her as and sighs loudly as she rolls her eyes.

"you are weird but we have a problem. the bleeding won't stop"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" She says still annoyed

"you need to drive me to the hospital before i bled to death" beck says as if that should have been obvious

"Why? Dead guys are so in right now" She jokes and gets her car keys

"THATS NOT FUNNY" beck yells which is unusual for him since he's normally cool

"Well if you re gonna be like that no way I'm driving you!"

"but i can't stop bleeding! jade please help me"

Thinks for a while "beg me"

"no jade i am in no mood for your games" beck says trying to stop the blood

"Guess I'm not driving you then "

"jade don't be such a bitch" beck says

"fuck you beck" jade screams and leaves the rv. then she trips on the stars and hits her head

**to be continue**


	3. bubblewrap

bubblewrap cade/bade/candre

part 1

Jade knocks impatiently on Cats door praying for her to open and save her from the cold weather outside

"cat open your door" jade shouted "my life is slipping away"

the little redhead falls out the door jumping in to jade "HIIIII"

"CAT GET OFF" jade shouted as she pushed the girl on to the hard sidewalk

cat pouts "your so mean to me!"

jade ignored her as she stomps her way into the house "mary crhistmas"

Cat jumps up again and smiles happily like nothing ever happened. "look jade I made cookies!"

jade sighs deeply just wanting to leave. "that's great cat now here's your gift"

"oooh yay! What is it ?"

"Open up and see for yourself" jade shoved the gift at cat

Cat doesn't waste any time ripping up the package revealing… "BUBBLE WRAP"

"merry christmas. bye" jade says turning to leave

"NO JADE! I wanna try it!" Smiles happily tugging at Jades shirt

"FINE" she shouts plopping down on the couch. "try the bubble wrap"

Cat giggles and starts running around jade with the wrap wrapping her up like a present

jade starts laughing hysterically as cat trips over herself and falls

Jade giggles and rolls around on the floor

cat stops laughing as she realizes she's stuck

"Umm jade can you help"

jade didn't answer because she was too busy laughing

Cat manages to get away from the bubble wrap and

instead attacks jade with it

but Jade pulls out her special scissors

And even if she only meant to threaten cat she accident lay cuts her

"ow jade that hurt!" cat shouts

"Im sort I didn't mean to!" Jade says watching blood run down the plastic

but then jade loves the sight of blood

So she starts licking the wound

"jade thats gross!" cat cries

"Be still!" Jade says and starts sucking on it

cat looks at her confused "why are you sucking the blood?"

"Because I've always wanted to know wha blood tastes like"

"but didn't you lick beck's blood"

No I had my mouth fill if other things back then

"like what" cat asks

"Like his penis duh"

"JADE THATS GROSS what didi it taste like"

"it tasted like penis"

"did you like beck's…ding dong"

"Yes I LOVE Beck's PENIS"

"jaded why its so dirty"

"No its nice I promise" takes out her phones "lets call him over"

"but i don't want beck's. I want andre's!"

"ew! Why Andre? "

"because I don't like how robbie plays pirates!"

Jade sigh "ill call Andre too we can have a penis party"

"do youthink i'll like his penis?" cat asked

"Yes I'm sure it taste like chocolate"

"good chocolate or bad chocolate"

"Great chocolate she texts andre and beck to come over for some Christmas fun

"I'm scared jade" cat says as the doorbell rings

"Don't be pull love it" she goes over to the door and welcomes beck with a kiss

"hiiii andre I'm ready for your chocolate!"

Andre is confused "what"

beck looks at them both "what chocolate"

Jade bluntly says "andre's penis"

"what in the name of gravy" andre shouts

Cat wants to know what you taste like"

beck sighs "jade did you tell her what i taste like"

"of course i did" jade says

"thats private business jade"

"She asked! and it's not like andre would mind

"i want andre's chocolate" cat syas

**REVEW**


	4. tentacles

**tentacles**

**flashbakc**

"andre your chocolate tastes good" beck says as he tastes andre's chocolate

Andre groans and hold Beck's hair roughly "oh YEES beck your so good " jade is holding cat masturbating while etching the two hot guys pleasure each other

"make your hard chocolate liquid' beck said and cat gasped while jade laguhed

"Oh fuck beck your gonna make me cum!" Andrea screms

Andree then does come and beck moans "your chocolate is so good"

-end of flashback- beck stretches in the bed at home on the RV feeling his hot girlfriend snuggled up against him

when suddanly he feels something itching inside his skin "wtf" he says

He than looks down to notice something terrible "tentacles!" He screams sounding scared

beck keeps shaking which waks up his girlfriend "what are you doing beck" she hits him in the favce

"I'm a ducking octopus!" He screams and without having any controle over it his new "legs" graps a hold of jade

"why the hella re you an octopis!" jade screams as another tentacle pops out of becks body

" I don't know! I knew it gay activities were dangerous ! "

"i told you nto to eat andre's chocolat!" jade gets angry and throws him off the bed

" you were turns on by it don't deny me! His arms are replaced by new tentacles and grabs jade lifting her up into the air

"beck have your testacles let me go !" she yells as his new arms throw her around in the air

"I can't controle them I don't know what going on!"

but then beck's body turned completely into octpis and trid to talk

He slams jade into the wall and slides his arms around her ripping through her clothes

"STOP IT BECK" she screams as shes fuly naked now

She continues screaming as the tentickes continue massaging her and the screms turns into moans

"that...that feels good" she moans as his tentalces tuoch her body


End file.
